Classi Cal
Classi Cal (sometimes referred to as "Forte Chan") is Spark Chan on the Mechanical Maniacs. Although not a prolific writer, she was an active member of their community since their early years and appeared in a few Sinister Six epilogues before accepting a position as Spark. Before joining the Mechs she was Web Spider in the X-Force before the team disbanded. In the epilogues Spark joined team midway into Series 5 just before the Unnamed novella. Within the series Classi is depicted as living inside a Mango tree which varies in location (that, or she simply has several). Personality Above all, Classi is seen as a “mother” for the team, who is constantly concerned with the well-being of her of stablemates, and often puts herself at risk to keep them out of harm’s way. She is staunchly against violence, and frequently urges her friends and enemies alike to find non-violent solutions to their problems, often falling upon deaf ears. She is renowned as an infinitely spirited and cheerful personality, often doing her best to lull her friends out of depressive funks or personal problems. She often plays the role of the team psychologist, and is actually well-versed in the field of general psychology. Due to this, she harbours more secrets about her fellow teammates than anyone else, and is even confided upon by outside teams. She has a passion for cooking as well, with a flair for finding new ways to incorporate mangos into nearly every dish she comes up with, often resulting in strange dishes that may be seen as inedible by anyone but her. Geminiman has been very vocal in his “crush” on her, but she is adamant that their relationship goes no further than anyone else’s on the team, as problems could easily arise. This has caused no end of frustration to Geminiman, who is often seen devising ways to convince her otherwise. Classi also exhibits more of a motherly nature towards Magnetman (Kenta), and is often chosen by him as his only confidant, which again fuels animosity between Lennon and Kenta, which forces Spark-Chan to play peacemaker on many occasions. This would change after the War, from Series 7 onwards Lennon has abandoned a relationship with her and now they are only close friends. Relationships Holds Shadowman, Snakeman, Hardman (Hadrian), NeedleGal, and Topman with the utmost love and respect; loves Geminiman (Lennon), but not the way he wants to be loved, which causes her to really have to try to not be angered by his piggish ness (at least during Series 6); Is overprotective of Magnetman (Kenta) after learning his backstory, and “adopts” him as her son, despite their closeness in human age. Abilities Classi is the flimsy prototype of Bass, but has very few weapons in her native form (if any at all). She was once Web Spider of the X-Force and eventually advanced to the "Perfect" form of Web Spider before their timeline collapsed and that form was lost forever. In her time with the Mechs Classi has donned the Transmetal 1, 2, and 3 armour. Series Information Classi is the flimsy prototype of the warrior Bass. But she wasn't very powerful and hated violence so she ran away form Skull Castle. In her travels she met up with the Sinister Six and joined the X-Force as Web Spider. During this time she created a daughter for her self called Shoryu. Shoryu is simply a small robotic spider with the innocent personality of a little girl. Classi also grew close to Chibi Magma Dragoon as his only positive role model. While fighting alongside the X-Force against The Unlimited she attained her Perfect Form, although she was unable to prevent Red (through the Unlimited) from kidnapping him. The form only lasted the one story as she was unable to warp to it in the second part. The X-Force's timeline collapsed, but Classi and Shoryu managed to survive (along with only a few others thanks to the otherworldly Nth). Eventually she joined the Mechanical Maniacs. In one of her of first adventures, she was confronted by an unusually effective Torchman in a hospital (while the sprinklers were on, thusly nullifying her powers). Classi has join the Mechs on all their adventures. She joined the Robot Police Force along with the rest of the team. During Series 6's WANTED Classi is confronted by Kenta's violent nature, disturbing her greatly. During the War Classi's Mango tree was destroyed by a mob and Shoryu was badly damaged and taken in by General Cutman (she was not pleased). Horrified by humanity's capacity for destruction and pushed away by the Robot Police's Shutdown Code she felt she had nowhere else to go but home - back to Wily's Skull Castle. While at Wily's she decided to try and get him to do good by using her womanly charms. At first it seemed to work and Doc Robot (Cap n version) reacted with jealousy that "Master" favoured her, but Wily's true colours shone through eventually. He armed a horde of Multimen with plutonium and sent them to blow up Monsteropolis and the RPD faction (and Megaman as well, whom he figured must be somewhere in the city). She led a force that stopped Wily's scheme, but the damage was done. Wily removes her Transmetal 2 armour and restores her to her original, passive, personality settings. After Wily abandons Skull Castle for his Space Station, Classi is there when a mad, augmented Heatman is sent by the Scissor Army to annihilate Wily's newest base. She is rescued by a Mesmerman - influenced Geminiman who takes her back to the Scissor Army and General Cutman restores her personality. Classi becomes involved in another conflict when Geminiman abducts her to Himeji Castle for a final showdown with Shadowman and she helps him see he's being influenced by Mesmer and helps him break the masterless puppet's hold on him. After the PD is shutdown and quickly restored she rejoins the Mechs and Dr. Light restores her Transmetal 2 armour. With the other she joins in the fight against General Cutman and Mesmerman. In the 15 year gap general Cutman returns and the Mechs stand against him. But it's against orders and the RPD send Cossack's Comrades against them. Aghast at fighting her friends Classi quits. Eventually she and Needle act as vigilantes. When the Mechs reform she rejoins the team. Writer's Notes In her X-Force days she had a strong crush on Gary (the Split Mushroom of the team, also Iceman). Classi's character is a pacifist, however she has been through a lot and isn't cowed into inaction when villains try to call her a hypocrite. She's perfectly at ease with fighting to protect her friends, although she tries to be as pacifist about it as possible. In this way the Spark Shot is an ideal weapon for her as it's able to stun opponents. Category:Epilogue Characters